Lin Hong
Lin Hong is Lin Shan's elder brother and also a member of the Lin Family. He was once Lin Dong's rival. Before Lin Dong's rise he was ranked top three among all of the younger generation in the Lin Family. He once wanted to marry Qing Tan, however Lin Dong stopped him.Lin Hong:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong Appearance Personality He is friendly on the surface. However he is more fiendish than his younger brother Lin Shan. He is known as the tyrant within the younger generation in the Lin Family.Personality:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong History Because of his strength he has quite a far reaching influence. Therefor he is a fairly outstanding member of the Lin Family. He likes Qing Tan and therefor asked Lin Xiao to be engaged to Qing Tan. This request had been flatly rejected by Lin Xiao. This matter had further deepened the enmity between both parties.Influence:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong He reached Tempered Body 6th Layer three months ago and birthed a Yuan Power Seed within his body.Tempered Body 6th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch Story He intervened in the battle of his younger brother Lin Shan with Lin Dong. The latter defeated Lin Shan. He attacked Lin Dong who was forced to take 10 steps back of the force. The battle was intervened by Lin Xia. He and his brother then left.Attacked Lin Dong:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong At the Lin Family Competition He easily defeated his first 2 opponents. Lin Zhentian the ended the tournament after the fight between Lin Hong and Lin Xia ended in a draw. He believed that the rankings wouldn't change. However to everyone surprise Lin Dong Challenges Lin Hong.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 24 – Complete Victory To everyone surprise Lin Dong won. Lin Mang was angered and intervened. Lin Xiao was angered that Lin Mang intervened and stepped in. Lin Zhentian stepped in to stop the fight between fathers. Lin Zhentian then allowed Lin Dong, Lin Hong and Lin Xia to enter the Martial Arts Library.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position Lin Xia and Lin Hong were having some fun in Qingyang Town. However they encountered the Xie Family. Lin Xia bought a trinket and Xie Ting wanted it as well. Lin Xia was so angry that she could no longer bear it and started a fight. Xie Ting tells Lin Xia to give her the trinket however Lin Xia refuses. She rips it apart making Xie Ting even madder. Lin Hong and Lin Xia were about to be attacked by the Xie Family as then Lin Dong intervened. Lin Dong asks Lin Xia and Lin Hong if everything is ok. Ignoring Xie Ting. This made the latter made as she isn't used to being treated as air. To Make Lin Dong made she tells about Lin Dong's father as she tells that he was useless. It works as she has now Lin Dong's full attention. A member of the Xie Family who was at Tempered Body 7th Layer attacked Lin Dong. Lin Dong quickly defeated that person. Angered 2 other people at Tempered Body 7th Layer attacked Lin Dong. However Lin Dong doesn't have any problems with them. Seeing this they realise that Lin Dong is at Tempered Body 8th Layer.Xie Ting vs. Lin DOng:【WDQK】Chapter 33 – Xie Ting Steel Wood Manor Arc Lin Dong walked to the training arena within the manor. There, were Lin Xia, Lin Hong and other younger generation members while some of them were currently duelling with each other. After some time Lin Hong let go of his pride and asked Lin Dong for martial arts. This shocked everyone. Lin Dong agrees.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 68 – Black Dragon Stockage In face of the Black Dragon Stockage attack Lin Dong asks Qing Tan to protect Lin Xia, Lin Hong and the rest. After Lin Dong she was the strongest of the Lin Family's younger generation.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 69 – Calamity Lin Dong, Lin Xia and Lin Hong ware seeing off Lin Zhentian. The latter went to destroy the Black Dragon Stockage. Lin Xia tells that she and Lin Hong should be able to break through to Earthly Yuan Stage in two months time. After they came back Lin Xiao said that the Black Dragon Stockage no longer exists.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 74 – Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade Goals Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Artifacts Martial Arts Skills *Level 2: Eight Desolations PalmEight Desolations Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 23 –The Final Three Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Progression Yuan Power Fights Past Half a month later *Lin Hong (Tempered Body 6th Layer) Vs. Lin Dong (Tempered Body 4th Layer) : Intervened.Fight against Lin Hong:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong Lin Family CompetitionLin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 21 – Lin Yun *First round, Lin Hong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Unknown: Lin Hong won. *Second round, Lin Hong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Unknown: Lin Hong won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 –The Final Three *Third round, Lin Hong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Xia (Tempered Body 7th Layer): draw.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 – The Final Three *Extra round, Lin Hong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Dong (Tempered Body 7th Layer):Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 24 – Complete Victory Lin Dong won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position A Month after Tower Battle *Lin Hong (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage) Vs. Lin Qiang: Lin Qiang won.Lin Qiang Vs. Lin Hong:【WDQK】Chapter 156 – Main Clan Members Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc *Unexpected Alliance Arc Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lin Family Category:Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage Category:Humans Category:Alive